warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magnum Force/@comment-33188997-20190201214832
My final thoughts about this mod and MESA (copy pasted from mesa page): You would think Magnum Force is best in slot for mesa regulators now... and the answer to that question is yes and no. You would think max damage is (depending on faction for elementals ofc): Hornet, Primed pistol, Primed target, Barrel diff, lethal torrent, primed heated and convulsion(= radiation) + Magnum. NOTE 1: Magnum Force >''' Primed heated charge AND Magnum Force '''> 90% elemental mods ONLY when the elementals do not have + against an enemy. PROOF: Using radiation: dealing 1124 dmg/shot on first trigger pull to a''' lvl 145 bombard (with magnum) vs dealing 1024 dmg/shot on first shot (when switching magnum to a 90% elemental that does not increase rad damage). Using corrosive: dealing 882 dmg/shot on first trigger pull to a '''lvl 145 heavy gunner (with magnum) vs dealing 840 dmg/shot on first shot (when switching magnum for primed heated charge). Using corrosive: dealing 112 dmg/shot on first trigger pull to a lvl 145 bombard (with magnum) vs dealing 243 dmg/shot on first shot (when switching magnum to primed heated charge). NOTE 2: BUT '''switching magnum force for a 60/60% elemental mod which increases the damage of your chosen elemental combo will result in higher damage output against your chosen faction ''(switching serration for 60/60% mods leads to a loss in DPS)''. ex: adding jolt to your corrosive 90/90% regulator build will deal '''more damage to heavy gunners than using magnum force. It all makes sense i know... Chosing the right elemental for the right types of enemies is OP af... but what to use everyday? well i guess it goes down to personal preference... Im pretty sure 90% of players arent gonna go to arsenal b4 each mission to switch builds, and im sure alot of ppl like me are lazy af and just run corrosive on all their weapons and yolo missions except ofc if you are going for endless survivals or the index where elementals are pretty important (not everyone has a tigris prime amirite?), or maybe your weapon is best built for viral/slash... but i digress. What I would do is find the tankiest most abundant enemies in the game = grineer and build against that primarily, then find the next tankiest thing and add it's + elemental = bombards and heat. So go 90/90 corrosive and add that primed heated charge in there for an all around build! NOTE 3: Now switching magnum force for firerate might have lower time to kill, but idk and im sure as hell done with testing shit. In the end who cares anw? Enemies die in 2-3 shots so... meh ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ If magnum force was serration with an accuracy penalty > it would definitely be BiS. On a side note: Magnum force does not affect regulator accuracy at all!! Mesa will hit each and every shot, i tested. Just equip magnum alone and click your mouse once > repeat, look at damage numbers that show up on target > u will always get two numbers, ALWAYS. (1click = 1 shot from each regulator = 2shots = 2 damage numbers on enemy)